parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The T-rex King (LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Style)
A Spoof Of The Lion King Cast *Baby Simba - Chomper (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Young Simba - Buddy Tyrannosaurus (Dino Train) *Adult Simba - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Young Nala - Annie Tyrannosaurus ' '(Dino Train) *Adult Nala - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Timon - King Julien (Madagascar) *Pumba - Ferdinand The Bull (Ferdinand (2017)) *Mufasa - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Sarabi - Laura Giganotosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Scar - Kron (Dinosaur (2000)) *Shenzi - White Wolf (Niko and the Way to the Stars 2) *Banzai - Steele (Balto) *Ed - Dag The Coyote (Barnyard) *Rafiki - Snook The Sloth (It's a Big Big World) *Zazu - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarafina - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Hyenas - Stray Dogs (The Wild) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age,Walking With Beasts and Brother Bear) And Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Giraffes - Giraffes (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa and Dumbo) And Longnecks (The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration) *Zebras - Deers (Open Seasons And Bambi),Zebras (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa) And Swimmers (The Land Before Time) *Mouse - Pip The Mouse (Barnyard) *Groundhog - Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Chameleon - Petrolacosaurus (Walking With Monsters) *Wildebeest - Bisons (The Good Dinosaur) And Wildebeest (The Wild) *Vultures/Buzzards - Dodos Birds (Ice Age) *Beatle - Dim (A Bug's Life) Scenes *The T-rex King Part 1: "The Circle of Life" *The T-rex King Part 2: Kron and Butch's Conversation *The T-rex King Part 3: Buddy Tyrannosaurus's First Day *The T-rex King Part 4: A: Buddy Tyrannosaurus's Pouncing Lesson *The T-rex King Part 5: Kron and Buddy Tyrannosaurus's Conversation *The T-rex King Part 6: "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The T-rex King Part 7: The Elephant Graveyard *The T-rex King Part 8: Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The T-rex King Part 9: The Stampede!/Butch's Death/Buddy Tyrannosaurus' Exile *The T-rex King Part 10: Kron Takes Over Pride Rock *The T-rex King Part 11: Meet King Julien and Ferdinand The Bull *The T-rex King Part 12: Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The T-rex King Part 13: Kron and Master Crane's Conversation *The T-rex King Part 14: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The T-rex King Part 15: Ramsey Chases Ferdinand The Bull/The Reunion *The T-rex King Part 16: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The T-rex King Part 17: Rex and Ramsey's Argument/Snook's Wisdom/Rex's Destiny *The T-rex King Part 18: 'The King Has Returned'/King Julien & Ferdinand The Bull's Distraction *The T-rex King Part 19: Rex Confronts Kron/Rex Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The T-rex King Part 20: Rex vs Kron/Kron's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The T-rex King Part 21: End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Walking With Beasts *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa *Dumbo (1941) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Open Seasons *Bambi (1942) *The Land Before Time *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *The Good Dinosaur *It's a Big Big World *Dino Train: Valley of the Stygimolochs *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Barnyard *Dinosaur (2000) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Dino Train: I'm A T-Rex! *Niko and the Way to the Stars 2 *Balto (1995) *Walking With Monsters *The Wild (2006) *Ice Age *Madagascar *Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins Of Madagascar (TV Series) *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagascar *The Penguins Of Madagascar (Movie) *All Hail King Julien *Ferdinand (2017) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *A Bug's Life Gallerie: Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper As Baby Simba Buddy (DT).png|Buddy Tyrannosaurus As Young Simba Rex-0.jpg|Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) As Adult Simba Annie Tyrannosaurus.png|Annie Tyrannosaurus As Young Nala Ramsey the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Ramsey As Adult Nala King Julien the Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|King Julien As Timon Ferdinand The Bull.png|Ferdinand The Bull As Pumbaa Butch-2.jpg|Butch (The Good Dinosaur) As Mufasa Laurua.png|Laura Giganotosaurus As Sarabi Kronbruton.jpg|Kron As Scar White-wolf-little-brother-big-trouble-a-christmas-adventure-58.3.jpg|White Wolf As Shenzi Steele-0.png|Steele As Banzai Dag.jpg|Dag The Coyote As Ed Snook-its-a-big-big-world-49.9.jpg|Snook The Sloth As Rafiki Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Master Crane As Zazu Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino As Sarafina Dogsarevicious.jpg|Dogs (The Wild) Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-6991.jpg|And Hunters Dogs As Hyenas Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Mammoths (ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg|Mammoths (Brother Bear) Mammoth, Wooly.jpg|Mammoths (Walking With Beast) Jungle Patrol.jpg|And Jungle Patrol As Elephants Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Giraffes (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa), Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes (Dumbo (1941)) Amargasaurus.jpg Saltasaurus In Background.jpg Longnecks 4.jpg Saltasaurus & Others.jpg A herd of Longnecks in The Land Before Time X.png Longneck herd (The Land Before Time X).png Vlcsnap-2019-04-20-14h40m43s924.png Vlcsnap-2019-04-23-15h00m58s547.png|And Longnecks As Giraffes Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg|Deers (Open Seasons), Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|Deers (Bambi (1942)), Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|Zebras (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa Swimmer Group Shot.jpg Swimmer Trio.jpg Headshot 2.jpg|And Swimmer As Zebras Pip-the-mouse-barnyard-4.05.jpg|Pip The Mouse As Mouse LouisProfilePic.jpg|Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) BBC.Walking.With.Monsters.XviD.AC3.www.mvgroup.org.avi snapshot 00.40.51 -2017.05.11 17.36.48-.jpg|Petrolacosaurus As Chameleon 098ec6fc9ea94637eb5268c3a25041b7.jpg|Bisons (The Good Dinosaur) The-wild-disneyscreencaps com-8466.jpg|And Wildeebeests (The Wild) As Wildebeest Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|Dodos Birds As Vultures/Buzzards Dim-a-bugs-life-40.5.jpg|Dim as Beatle Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs